disney_destinyfandomcom-20200214-history
GizmoDuck
GizmoDuck is a character created by the user GizmoDuck. Application located here. Abilities He can count large numbers of objects in no time. The gadgets of the Gizmosuit, which is quite versatile. Gadgets examples: -Harmless objects and accessories: like a fan, a clock, a vacuum, even his own satellite dish, and some other miscellaneous stuff. -Communication: He's got a phone on his right arm, and a monitor used for communication. -Moving system: Aside from moving on earth with his uni-wheel, the helmet includes a rotor blade that allows him to fly. -Detection system: The helmet's visor has a targeting system. -Weapons: The gloves have a machine gun and laser cutter, which are fired from the tip of his fingers. The torso has two torpedo launchers, along with two missile launchers located on the lower section of the armor. Other than that, the robotic arms can stretch and retract, very useful when rescuing people that are falling off. Personality As Fenton he’s cheerful, optimistic, clumsy, persistent, caring and loving toward his M’ma and deeply in love with Gandra. When using the Gizmosuit he acts completely different, because his bumbling personality seems to disappear almost completely, being replaced by a courageous and heroic attitude. And if that's not enough, he appears to be smarter with the suit on and doesn't screw things up. When it comes about being a renowned hero, though he likes being appreciated by the citizens of Duckburg and St. Canard, he retains his humility. Opinions of Other Characters Basil: He’s impressed by his incredible resourcefulness. His irritable attitude reminds him Scrooge McDuck, and his knowledge in science to Gyro’s Gearloose. Fenton is afraid that he would be capable of discovering his true identity. Robin Hood: An example to follow for any hero. Excited to know him in person, since he only know about him through TV media. Bolt: Amazed that a little dog has such great powers and a big heart. Donald Duck: He’s glad to meet McDuck’s nephew in person, and surprised to know that he would be under his orders. King Mickey: An easygoing and responsible leader. Violet and Dash Parr: When these two work together, they’re quite a good combo. He sees Dash as a little brother, and admires the courage that Violet displays in decisive moments. But barely stands the conflicts that both brothers had at times. History Before finding the Gizmosuit, Fenton used to work as a bean accountant. He wasn’t happy with his job and he wanted to find one that could give him recognition. His prayers were answered when he found a flyer which advertised that Scrooge McDuck was looking for a an accountant. With no hesitation, he decided to take this chance. Unfortunately, when he come into Scrooge McDuck, things were not so good for him. With the inconvenient that he had no qualifications, the billionaire dismissed him from his office. Fenton, unwilling to surrender he kept insisting until he could convince him. McDuck tired of his constant begging, he tried to scare him away with his shotgun. In that precise moment, he showed his unique counting abilities. Amazed by the fact that Fenton could count the exact number of pellets he had shot, he challenge him again. This time he had to determine the value of a collection of coins that he flipped in the air, Fenton succeeded and managed to get the job. After losing McDuck’s Number One Dime to the Beagle Boys, he made several attempts to get it back with little success. When he returned back from his last attempt, he passed by Gyro’s lab and could hear him talking about the GizmoDuck suit. Once McDuck left the inventor’s lab, Fenton proceeded to create a diversion in order to get the suit. He got inside Gyro’s lab and tried to suit up, the only problem was that he didn’t know how to activate it. Fenton disappointed he uttered “Blatherin’ Blatherskite”, thus activating the secret code of the suit accidentally. Now in possession of the suit, he proceeded to recover the Number One Dime from the Beagle Boys successfully. During a series of mishaps related to McDuck’s bin, his identity was revealed to his boss. Fenton managed to get him out of these trouble thanks to his wits. From that moment on he became Duckburg’s greatest hero, and McDuck’s personal bodyguard and chief of security. There has been several occasions in which he had work along with St. Canard's hero, Darkwing Duck. Him and Darkwing's fellow heroes created a group known as the Justice Ducks. Before the conflict When he got back home, after concluding his vigilance shift at McDuck’s bin. Fenton found a letter in his room and next to it there was a little package. He opened the letter, he couldn’t believe to who it was adressed. The letter was adressed to GizmoDuck, save that it wasn’t Scrooge McDuck’s handwriting. The sender was someone named Yen Sid, the wizard. According to the letter, he had been summoned along with heroes from other worlds to a council meeting concerning about a conflict that may decide the destiny of the worlds, including Duckburg. And there was a great possibility that even the villains from Duckburg may take part in the conflict. Yen Sid remarked him that he would be welcomed among the numbers in the Forces of Good, but if he decided to come or not would be a decision of his own. In case he accepted to take the call, he instructed him to opened the little package, inside of which he would find an artifact that would take him to a place called the Pridelands. Fenton thought that it was some kind of a joke at first, and that the prankster did it quite well. He opened the package and found a star shaped crystal, when he touched it, he was surrounded by a dazzling light. When he opened his eyes, he appeared just before a strange rock formation. "Well, who would have said it? It was true after all." Fenton said to himself rather puzzled. Now that he knew everything wasn't just a fairy tale, and that Yen Sid's warnings about villains like the Beagle Boys or members of F.O.W.L putting people in danger, were a fact. He had to do something although he was afraid. Before getting inside the rock, he yelled his so known phrase and suited up. Threads Participated In Other *He completely ignores that he doesn’t need to say the whole phrase to activate the code of the robotic suit. The second word is only needed to do so. Gallery GizmoDuck.JPG GizmoDuck 1.jpg Category:Characters Category:Disney Villains